Cube Land
by Cenobia100
Summary: Based on the Minecraft song 'Cube Land' by SlamacowCreations and Laura Shigihara. The Cube Land Novelization. Summary: Darkness descends on Steve's castle as he and a pig try to escape the evil Herobrine.


**Cube Land:**

**Author's Note: This song is a novelization of Youtube's SlamacowCreations song 'Cube Land.' I do not own this song, I am not doing this to gain anything except to make readers happy. Please review at the end as I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I do not own Minecraft or this song. Minecraft owns to Jeb, although I preferred Notch. The song belongs to, as I said before, SlamacowCreations and Laura Shigihara (Plants Vs Zombies Composer)**

**Cube Land**

Storms raged on the world of Minecraftia, lightning crashing to the earth at the speed of light. Rain fell from the heavens in large quantities, splashing all that was below. The entire of this world was covered in these dark storm clouds and hidden in the eye of the storm was an evil terror, something only heard of in the myths of Minecraftia that everyone tried to forget. This monster wiped out civilisations, murdered innocents and brought forth the armies of mobs that swarmed the land at night.

The creature's name was Herobrine. The dark ruler of the Minecraftian Mobs. Many had seen this monster and nobody had lived to tell the tale. The last thing his victims saw were his white eyes as they flashed and burned the victims soul until there was nothing but a shell. No blood was shed, just carcasses, empty shells where souls used to take form. Herobrine always appeared in the same form as the victim being chased. This was the case with Herobrine's latest victim. And that is where this story begins.

Steve hacked and slashed as the army of mobs pounced at him. Spiders flew through the air, impaled on his sword as they jumped at him, zombies falling to the earth turning back into the corpses they once were, skeletons turning to dust and bones as the sword slashed and hacked them. Endermen were being slaughtered and in an attempt to escape many of them teleported away, fearing the diamond sword of the miner, the miner with a blue shirt and darker blue jeans. He could see that the mobs were starting to run and was about to finish the rest off when he felt something pierce his back.

Falling to the ground he could feel an arrow sticking out of his back. He couldn't reach the arrowhead and so he tried to forget about the feathered pole in his back and tried to slay some more mobs. However, they had all either fled or died to his sword. Steve fell back to the ground for a second time, his energy almost wasted. He looked around at the area he was in. He was at the drawbridge to his mighty castle, and mighty it was for it had survived countless attacks from mobs and even an angry villager. The trades they made were unfair. He tried to stand for a second time, this time managing to stand. He began to trudge back towards the castle when he noticed a small noise.

Turning around he saw a small pig trotting towards him. The pig was rather large and looked like it had seen better days. The pig looked at him with a hopeful look. It wanted Steve's help. To protect it from something. This bothered Steve. Pigs were known for their idiocy to keep acting like a pig while the most dangerous of hostile mobs were around. Why was the pig suddenly scared? Steve ignored the feelings of dread in his being and looked up at the sky. This was when he realised something was wrong.

The sky was a horrible black, and not the normal black either. He could see something rather odd about the sky, although it was just black. And then Steve realized.

"Where are the stars!?" He gasped, the words desperately trying to escape his shocked body.

His eyes darted towards where the moon should be, but the moon was gone. He stepped back in shock before noticing the weirdest part. He could see only a few metres away, rain was falling down in huge droplets, and yet there was no rain where he stood. Steve was thinking about running back to the castle when two things happened. One: The pig made a high pitched squeal causing Steve to jump and let go of his sword. Two: A bolt of lightning zapped the earth where Steve had stood moments before, but his sword was vaporised.

"Whaa..what the heck!?"

Steve clambered up and motioned for the pig to follow him. He was afraid. Something was horribly wrong. Steve reached the castle gates, his pig right beside him, and then he felt it. He felt the feeling of dread rise from his stomach and through his entire body. It was the feeling that you got when you knew you were going to do something you regret. Steve stopped on the bridge, and then he turned around.

There on the glowstone path to his castle, among the dead mobs, stood a figure. It looked just like him, and then it moved its face into view. Steve gasped in horror and shock. The face was his face, except that it had a demented smile, and then he saw the eyes. Those glowing white eyes that stared into your soul. He felt himself beginning to burn and with great willpower, he turned away, cold sweat drenching his face. He knew what that was, Herobrine had come for him.

He rushed through the corridors of the castle, the crafting room somewhere in these doors. He regretted not putting any signs up to signify which room was which. He had not got much time and with a jolt, he crashed into a slightly large room. He looked up at the platform above him and saw his usual crafting stuff lying there, waiting for him to return. He clambered up the stairs, the pig still following in his footsteps, and ran towards the crafting table. He looked in the chest next to it for supplies.

Wood would not help but sticks might, and then there was so iron, his diamond sword being destroyed by Herobrine's lightning. He quickly crafted the sword and then a helmet too. He was about to put the helmet on when he heard a noise. The pig made a snorting sound and looked at the miner with immense interest.

"What is with this pig?" He thought to himself, and then he had an idea.

Outside of the castle, Herobrine, the soulless monster of the Minecraftian world stood, ready to summon his army to kill the mortal that opposed him. This man was different though. All of his victims had one thing in common. The moment they saw his eyes for the first time, they were goners. They would die, but this mortal, this miner that opposed him looked away. How the miner could look away from his stare, Herobrine would not know, but he was sure that he would catch this mortal the same as the rest.

He held out his arms, lightning suddenly flashing from his palms. He could see the monsters around him beginning to return to life. Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers and Spiders were all standing around him waiting for their orders. He looked at them, pointed at the castle and said one word, "Kill."

Steve was waiting near the front hall. He heard the sound of lightning strike outside, but something about it was unnatural. The pig came up beside him, the iron helmet on its head. The pig looked brave, and was ready to help. Steve held the iron sword in his hands, ready to fight the mobs to the death.

The zombies came over the threshold and into his castle. He charged at the first zombie, his sword impaling its gut. He then punched it in the face and knocked it to the floor. His eyes darted to the second zombie and he did the same thing as he did to the first. Soon both zombies were dead at his feet. He was expecting more to come and was ready to fight when he felt himself fall backwards to the floor. Looking up he saw the pig standing there, helmet fallen off its head, Steve's sword lying next to it. He looked at the pig in surprise.

The Zombie troops had failed him. Herobrine sent the others in after the miner, but if they didn't finish this miner off, he would have to deal with Herobrine himself. Herobrine began to walk into the castle, bricks decaying where he walked.

"I'll deal with you myself..."

Steve emerged into the library of his castle. It was more of a garden and a library since most of it was made out of grass blocks and trees were in the middle of the room. Bookcases lined the floors, the ceilings, the shelves and everywhere else. He knew there was a certain book in here with an escape plan he wrote down years ago. Whether he would find it was another story. He knew the next amount of mobs would be here soon.

The pig followed behind Steve wondering what the miner was doing. It was then that the pig saw a very colourful blue book in one of the nearest bookshelves. He ran towards the colour, wanting to see the book, however the bookshelf toppled to the floor and the pig backed away quietly.

Steve turned at the sound of the bookcase falling and looked at the pig with an annoyed face. The pig looked back with a super cute innocent face and Steve sighed. He was emotionally and physically drained and the last thing he wanted was to start arguing with a pig. That was when he noticed the bright blue book the pig was after. He picked it up and realized that this was the book he had been looking for.

He flipped through the pages, desperate to find something, and then he gasped in horror. He had found the page but at the bottom it said unfinished. He had no escape. All he could do was fight. He shook his head in disbelief that he was going to die in this castle, against Herobrine. Then he turned to the entrance. Three spiders crawled in and began to crawl amongst the walls followed by a creeper and a skeleton.

He began to climb to the top of the mound he was on, the pig still following him, then he looked up. Two spiders were rushing along the ceiling towards him. While he was distracted the pig saw the skeleton fire an arrow towards it. The pig ducked just in time and the arrow bounced off of the iron helmet before clattering to the ground. Steve stood back to back with the pig and both got ready to fight, although the pig still had no idea what was going on.

The first spider jumped at Steve and he hacked it off of the mound falling to its death. The second one made a similar movement but Steve sliced his sword down into the spider's head killing it. He looked around for the third and heard the movement of leaves. He turned just in time to see the third spider jump from the tree behind him. He flung his sword out and stabbed the eight legged creature before sending it to its death.

Arrows whizzed towards Steve and he only just managed to block the first one before sending the second one back at the skeleton. The skeleton fell to the ground and turned to dust. Steve sighed and turned in horror to see a Creeper standing behind him. Suddenly a pair of pink legs smacked into the Creeper sending it into the dark abyss below. Steve turned to the pig and nodded with a smile, the pig smiling back as much as a pig could smile.

The pair rushed towards the nearest exit leading into Steve's back garden. And then he froze. Right there, waiting for the two of them, the creature himself, Herobrine. Steve backed away when suddenly, a powerful force pushed him against the tree. He struggled to breathe and looked down to see his doppelganger trying to strangle him. Steve was about to give up from lack of oxygen when he felt Herobrine's hand fly away, along with the rest of Herobrine. The monster flew through the air and crashed to the ground with a crash, lightning erupting from his injury.

The pig lay there, proud of what he had done to save Steve. He couldn't move however, and then Herobrine stood up. The creature looked at the pig with rage and disgust and began to raise his hand to kill the pig. And then he felt pain. Herobrine felt the pain of a sword in his stomach. He looked down to see the tip of an iron sword sticking out of his body. With a cry of anguish and dismay he began to spasm, vanishing into thin air as light and darkness began to shimmer around the creature. And then Herobrine was gone, vanished.

Steve turned to the injured pig, helping the animal up, he looked at the blood that Herobrine had left on his sword. Cold, crimson red. He looked towards the sky and saw the light blue dawn appear from behind the clouds. And then he smiled.

He had removed Herobrine.

**Author's Note: So there you guys have it. This took me one hour to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoy all of my stories. The next one will be Fallen Kingdom so look out for that. Also guys If you haven't seen my other two stories you should check them out:**

**Never Say Goodbye (Based on ThnxCya's Song 'Never Say Goodbye.' Actually read by ThnxCya and he put a link to that story on the description of the Youtube video. Epic!**

**Revenge (Based on CaptainSparklez Song 'Revenge.' **

**Happy reading guys, please review and once again, any ideas for other songs to do would be awesome. Strictly Minecraft though.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
